


煙雨濛濛(土銀主)

by abc761012



Category: Gintama, ぎんたま, 銀魂
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 半架空，有男人生子的劇情、自創人物，不喜勿入，配對：土銀、萬山、近妙、沖神、高桂





	1. Chapter 1

半架空，有男人生子的劇情、自創人物，不喜勿入

配對：土銀、近妙、沖神、高桂、萬山

自創人物介紹：

鳳陽

吉田松陽的伴侶，夜兔族的人，鳳仙的弟弟，但和一般的夜兔族不一樣，不喜歡無謂的殺生，很早就來地球定居，認識松陽後就待在他身邊，當得知自己的伴侶要被其他的天人處死的時候，冒死去救自己最愛的人，夜兔族的能力就在那裡展現給大家看。

後與松陽一起隱居起來，儘管知道高杉、桂、銀時等人在從事攘夷活動也沒去過問，和松陽有個女兒，吉田園子，親手製作雨傘給自己的女兒和愛徒，非常的疼愛松陽的學生，把銀時和雪當作是自己的親生孩子一般。

得知自己的兄長被銀時殺死的時候並沒有說什麼，只是親自去春雨那裡要他們讓出吉原的統治權，自己管理吉原，等待神威叛變春雨，是最想要毀滅春雨這個海盜集 團的人，過去似乎是春雨海盜集團裡面的第一師團的團長，能夠和自己的兄長以及星海坊主匹敵，神威最想要對戰的對手之一。

吉田園子

有『夜叉女王』之稱，攘夷志士中唯二的女性之一，比銀時他們大幾個月，因此被通稱『姊姊』，其他人都以『姊姊』來稱呼她，鎮壓的了高杉這個叛逆的小子，劍術也是數一數二的厲害。

父親被殺的時候是少女的她，看見另外一位父親不顧自己的性命去救人，因此決定參加壤夷活動，有一半人類的血統所以不怎麼懼怕陽光，非常愛惜自己的雨傘，後嫁給真撰組當中的高層人員山南敬助。

山南敬助

真撰組的總長，在一次的邂逅中認識園子，知道園子有天人的血統以及背景，後娶她為妻，個性溫和有禮，可以把所有的事情都處理好，很受到進藤的重用，與妻子相處從未吵架過，是個劍術了得的傢伙，只是習慣擅於隱藏不讓人知道。

坂田雪

有『小夜叉』之稱，銀時的妹妹，同樣擁有銀色的頭髮，不同於兄長的是有著可愛的大眼，不喜愛甜食，沒有過分執著的食物，但是很依賴兄長銀時，討厭接近兄長的女人，辰馬最喜歡騷擾的孩子，不過也是辰馬這位大商人最疼愛的孩子。

幼年有『鬼之子』的稱呼，後跟哥哥銀時一起被松陽撿回去，後在攘夷時代有『小夜叉』的稱呼，攘夷志士中唯二的女性之一，擁有超一流的劍術，習慣稱呼高杉、桂等人為『哥哥』，是鳳陽的愛徒，身上有把鳳陽親自打造的雨傘，能力多少和夜兔族的人不相上下。

曾經遇到神威把神威打掛，讓神威看上她(主要是強大，無關愛情，後才漸漸發展為愛情)，顯現出『小夜叉』的能力出來，知道鳳陽和松陽隱居的地方，有和他們聯絡的習慣，萬事屋中辦事能力最強的孩子，能夠搞定許多委託，賺進大把的鈔票。

坂田櫻

銀時和園子撿到的孤兒，由兩人親自撫養長大，八歲，對於父母親不住在一起的事情並沒有太大的感覺，很早就清楚自己的身世，在母親園子的身邊的時間比較多，直到銀時和土方在一起後才回到銀時的身邊。

喜歡待在銀時的身邊，和銀時的感情非常好，不過常住在園子家，可愛的樣子深受許多人的歡迎，如果銀時扮演卷子，就會叫銀時為『卷子媽媽』，和土方的感情很 好，承認土方是自己父親喜歡的人，並不討厭高杉、桂、土方、新八、神樂等人，但並不喜歡小猿這位女忍者，認為她總是帶給銀時麻煩，與小雪、園子的感情很 好。

島田魁

真撰組諸士調役兼監察，二番隊伍長，同時也是諸士調、監察、伍長和軍監，在暗地裡支撐新選組的根基。

三葉後來嫁的丈夫，個性和土方有點相似，出身醫療世家，因此醫好三葉的病情，兩人也因為這樣的關係而在一起結婚生子。


	2. Chapter 2

天人入侵了有武士之國稱呼的江戶，幕府不得不被迫投降，許多的攘夷志士紛紛起義，後來幕府的人把這些攘夷志士給處死，造成許多的無辜生命犧牲，在這紛亂的世界當中曾有位活躍在攘夷戰爭的戰士『白夜叉』。

隱居在人群當中的『白夜叉』就如同一般人一樣，能夠知曉『白夜叉』的過去者少之又少，唯有那兩位童年的玩伴，現今還是攘夷志士的人，再來就是隱居的某個地 方的老師，嫁給新撰組的姊姊之外，『白夜叉』的一切鮮少有人知曉。

戰場上活躍的武士現在是萬事屋的老闆，過去的一切早已經被拋棄，失去過太多的他只想要好好保護身邊的人，只要是自己劍能所及的範圍都會好好的保護，這是他的宗旨。

一切的一切就從這萬事屋當中的主人開始說起，曾經在幼年時期擁有『食屍鬼』的稱呼，後期攘夷時代擁有『白夜叉』的稱呼，現在不過就是萬事屋的主人坂田銀時，和妹妹坂田雪一起經營的萬事屋。

離開攘夷戰爭的他們與歌舞伎町的『女帝』登勢相遇，此後就在登勢的小吃屋上頭開啟萬事屋的生意，那時的相遇讓他們承諾要保護登勢，感謝登勢給予他們一個安家的地方，讓他們不再到處流浪。

「哥，我不是說過了，今天有委託人要來，你還在睡覺！！」雪拉開房間的門匆匆的把銀時的棉被掀起來。

「好冷！讓我再睡一下啦！昨天喝酒宿醉，頭痛死了。」銀時死活都要把棉被給拉下來。

「你活該！我就跟你說不要喝那麼多了，你還不聽！」雪把棉被丟到一旁，然後硬是把銀時給拉起來去梳洗。

「嘖！嘖！嘖！頭真痛！」銀時被自己的妹妹推出去房間門外，只好乖乖的去梳洗。

萬事屋的早晨就這樣開始，每天早上他們兄妹兩人就會重複這樣的動作，這是他們一早的生活，也是他們一天的開始，吵吵鬧鬧才是萬事屋的生活，即使多了兩個人也是一樣。

他，坂田銀時從攘夷戰爭中退下來之後，和妹妹坂田雪一起經營一家萬事屋，這家店什麼活都接，小至幫人家找貓大到處理流氓以及其他的攘夷志士都接，但是遇到有關攘夷的事情，銀時大多還是交給自己的妹妹雪去處理。

很多時候銀時很不想要再次參予那些事情，即使是桂一直來邀請他，他也不為所動，當年的白夜叉到底是為了誰而戰，這點已經不可考，他們的老師松陽後來平安無事，只是在某些方面春雨海賊團的高層不想放過他們。

松陽的半身虛一點也不想要就這樣輕易的放過松陽，氣的鳳陽差點沒毀了春雨海賊團，事過境遷那麼多年，對方依舊不想要放過他們，讓鳳陽很生氣松陽很無奈，卻也沒任何的辦法。

「今天是什麼委託？」銀時好不容易清醒之後才緩緩的問出這句話。

「不知道，委託人還沒來，好像是姊姊介紹過來的人。」雪看見銀時清醒的樣子後走入廚房弄早餐給他吃。

「姊姊每次的委託都很讓人傷腦筋。」銀時想到這裡就頭痛。

「那也沒辦法，誰叫她現在是真選組的總長夫人，還有，不要忘了，小櫻也暫時交給姊姊撫養。」雪把早餐端出來後看見銀時頹廢的樣子很想踹他。

「對吼！小櫻還在姊姊那，我跟她說好這幾天要接她過來住。」銀時這才想起自己答應過女兒什麼事情。

「我說你啊！到底有沒有當父親的自覺？」聽見銀時說的話雪差點沒揍人。

銀時看見妹妹面露凶光的樣子乖乖的吃起自己今天的早餐，真要他說的話，自己還真的沒有當父親的自覺，或許是因為女兒長時間待在園子的身邊，讓自己不知不覺忘記自己是個父親。

園子帶委託人來萬事屋，看見銀時和雪開始講解起來，這件事情因為在法律的邊緣地帶，真選組的人不好處理事情，園子和丈夫以及近藤商量過後才帶委託人過來，聽見這些原因銀時和雪沒有多說什麼。

他們兩兄妹接下這個任務，會把所有的事情給處理好，如果真沒辦法的話，雪會動用自己在春雨海賊團裡的關係，不過她知道除非有必要否則是不可以動用那邊的關係。

「那就麻煩你們啦！」園子笑笑的把委託人交給他們兩人。

「沒問題，我們會看好他的。」銀時對於委託人沒有太大的意見。

「啊！事情處理完後我再讓小櫻過來，不然出事情我可是會擔心的。」園子要離開前告訴銀時。

「嗯。」銀時點點頭表示自己知道了。

雪看了一下委託人之後沒有多說什麼，這次的任務是要好好的保護他，當然還要順便清除追殺他的人，再來就是要想辦法除去那個追殺他的人，最後再請真選組介入。

對此他們實在是不知道要說什麼，這根本不是他們需要做的事情，偏偏園子故意要他們去做，銀時決定把這件事情交給雪去處理，當然雪只能認命接受這件事，她會想辦法很快的處理好，她不想要繼續跟委託人相處。

這件事情銀時絕對不會去處理，這種討人厭的事情他都會丟給自家妹妹去處理，畢竟在某些方面自家妹妹處理這種事情還比自己還要多，往往到最後雪實在是不知道要說什麼。

「小雪，這件事就交給妳去處理。」銀時很乾脆的把這件事情交給自家妹妹處理。

「我就知道，你每次懶得處理的事情都交給我去處理。」雪很無奈的看著銀時，她有種衝動想要痛打自家老哥一頓。

「嘛…反正就幫忙吧！」銀時當然知道雪很想要痛打自己。

「唉…知道了。」雪看見這樣的情形即使很想打人卻也沒辦法。

銀時知道妹妹一定會用最快的速度處理完這些事情，因為她是那樣的不喜歡這個委託人，誰叫這個委託人剛好跟他們一點也不想要扯上關係的事情有關係，幸虧這個委託人不知道他們是攘夷志士退下來的人。

這就是為什麼銀時一點也不想要碰這件事的關係，他們都沒想到園子竟然會介紹這個委託人，明明知道銀時對於攘夷志士很感冒，卻還是把這個委託交給他們，讓他們實在是不知道要說什麼。


	3. Chapter 3

趁著雪去處理事情的時候，銀時出門去買自己喜歡吃的甜點，這幾天蛋糕店的蛋糕有在打特價，他老早就想要去買特價的蛋糕，剛好趁這時候去買，有點閒錢以及閒時間，自然可以去蛋糕店買蛋糕。

只是銀時沒想到會遇到自己之後的員工，這時候他先去一家餐廳當中吃飯，然後等下去買自己的蛋糕，想到蛋糕打特價可以買多一點他就很高興，反正自家妹妹不會 去阻止自己。

「哎呀呀！不過來吃個飯，就看見有流氓來騷擾人。」銀時看見天仁正在騷擾店家的樣子很無奈，不小心就這樣出手幫忙。

「你這傢伙！」天人看見銀時出手馬上回擊過去。

「好好的人別當流氓，真是難看啊！」銀時絕對不會讓對方得手。

「可惡！」天人看見這樣的情形發現對自己情勢不對，只好悻悻然的離開。

新八看見銀時把天人打飛的樣子覺得這傢伙很厲害，似乎可以幫忙自己一些事情，只是自己不知道要怎樣告訴他，銀時處理完這件事情後乖乖的在餐廳當中吃著自己的飯菜。

這家店的老闆當然很高興銀時幫自己處理這件事，住在歌舞伎町的人都知道銀時是登勢老婆婆的房客，偶爾會出手幫忙大家處理一些事情，不會讓大家感到不舒服，在這樣既是和平也是動亂的時代裡，總是會發生令人意想不到的事情。

吃過午餐之後銀時去買自己想要買的蛋糕，新八的工作剛好結束，他決定去跟蹤銀時，看看他到底在做什麼，而對方就像以往一樣去做自己想要做的事情，也順便到蛋糕店買蛋糕。

「銀時啊！又來買蛋糕啦！」蛋糕店隔壁的老伯看見銀時來很開心。

「是啊！老伯，你又在看妹妹啦！」銀時不改調侃人的個性，總是會喜歡調侃自己認識的人。

「任何的美女都沒有小雪好看！」老伯看美女的眼光是那樣精準。

「我家小雪要是知道肯定會痛揍你的，老伯。」銀時聽見老伯說的話笑笑的。

新八看見他們之間的互動不知道要說什麼，銀時和老伯聊天過後進入蛋糕店當中買自己想要吃的蛋糕，看見這樣的情形新八決定觀察幾天再來看看要不要跟他求助，畢竟家裡因為債務的關係那些人老是要對自家姊姊阿妙不利。

最近黑道老是來找他們家的麻煩，只因為自家父親生前欠的債務問題來找他們的麻煩，雖然阿妙說不需要自己擔心，但是新八還是不忍心自家姊姊那樣的辛苦，儘管他們兩人那樣努力打工，還是還不起那些債務。

要不是今天看見銀時趕走天人的實力，新八還真的不知道要去找誰幫忙處理這件事，只是不知道銀時會不會接自己的委託，其實同樣生活在歌舞伎町的新八多少有聽過銀時的事蹟，也知道他所經營的萬事屋任何的委託都會接手處理。

「買到自己想要的蛋糕了，小雪應該也差不多把事情處理完了，那件事情丟給桂處理還差不多。」銀時不免俗還是會想要抱怨一下。

「應該可以拜託他幫忙處理那些黑道，只是不知道要怎樣告訴他。」走在銀時後面的新八小小聲的說著。

買完蛋糕的銀時走在回家的路上，新八也跟著銀時回家，這路上銀時沒有注意到新八跟著自己，儘管他對於任何接近自己的人事物都會有一定的防備，只是現在心想著甜食的他根本沒想那麼多。

銀時進入家門之後雪也跟著回到家，新八站在附近的樣子馬上被雪發現，她覺得很疑惑為什麼會有人想要跟著自家老哥，新八發現到有人在看自己的樣子馬上逃跑，雪看見後也不好去追。

反正要是委託上門的話，委託人自己會過來，不需要擔心，今天的委託她早早就處理完畢，雪對於這類型的委託實在是很不喜歡去處理，要不是是認識的人介紹的關係，她想要把這份委託拒絕掉。

「我回來了，你又去買蛋糕了。」雪看見桌上的蛋糕不知道要怎麼說。

「今天蛋糕有打特價，草莓蛋糕好吃。」銀時很開心今天可以買到蛋糕。

「委託人委託的事情我已經處理好了，委託金也拿回來了，只是覺得不過是小事情還要我們出馬，也太誇張了吧！」雪對於這次的委託不免想要抱怨。

「妳知道姊姊就是這樣，老是委託一些很奇怪但是金額很多的委託，看在錢的份上別太計較。」銀時怎麼會不知道妹妹會想要抱怨。

「好吧！對了，我回來的時候看見有一個人跟著你，不知道是不是想要委託我們。」雪把自己看見的事情告訴銀時。

「如果是的話也不錯，我倒是希望這個委託可以不要太麻煩。」銀時最近一點也不想要接到任何麻煩的委託。

聽見銀時說的話雪苦笑，每份委託麻煩的程度都不一樣，只要可以養活他們的生活就好，畢竟很多時候他們會不小心處理一些不再他們業務範圍的事情，從戰場上退下來的生活不是那樣簡單。

他們不過就是被人家撿回來，然後成為歌舞伎町勢力之一登勢的保鑣，順便接接一些委託來繳房租和養活自己，難免會遇到麻煩事，這時候他們可要想想要怎樣處理。

第二天新八決定過來萬事屋來委託，昨天傍晚回家看見黑道又來找他們的麻煩，說如果還不出錢的話，阿妙就要被他們拿去抵債，當然他們知道抵債的用意是需要用自己的身體去換取金錢，新八當然不希望自家姊姊變成這樣。

「您好，請問兩位有在接委託嗎？」新八進入萬事屋當中看見銀時候雪後問出自己想要問的事情。

「您想要委託什麼事情呢？」雪看見這樣的情形轉頭看了一下銀時。

「因為我家受到黑道的騷擾，所以希望你們可以幫忙趕走他們。」新八有些不好意思的說著。

「我們的委託費會很貴喔！你有把握可以付給我們嗎？」銀時看了一眼新八。

「我會想辦法打工給你們的，請不用擔心。」新八很有誠意的看著他們兩人。

「好吧！這活我們接了。」銀時聽見他這樣說也不好不接。

「黑道啊！希望別跟他們扯上關係。」雪聽見是有關黑道的事情覺得很傷腦筋。

「謝謝你們。」新八很開心他們可以幫忙。

新八帶他們去自己家，他的家之前是開道場的，但是因為某些原因的關係而沒落，政府開始頒布禁刀令之後他們家的道場就沒有辦法繼續經營下去，新八和姊姊阿妙多少還是希望可以振興自家道場。

當他們過去的時候真的遇到黑道，看見這樣的情形銀時和雪馬上出手解決他們，阿妙看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，事後新八告訴阿妙說自己委託他們去處理事情，希望她可以答應，阿妙笑笑的說沒有意見。

雪看見那些情形沒有多說什麼，銀時看見妹妹若有所思的樣子也沒多問，這裡的黑道大多都和天人有些掛勾，會不會跟春雨有關係這他們不清楚，但是有很大的機會有掛勾。

「真是謝謝你們了。」阿妙看見他們幫自己趕走那些人很開心。

「亂想什麼，別去想太多了。」銀時把妹妹拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯。」雪乖乖的點頭。

「真是太謝謝你們了。」新八看見這樣的情形很高興。

「我們會想辦法幫你們解決的，請放心。」雪微笑的看著志村姊弟。

阿妙和新八把所有的來龍去脈都和銀時說，他們兩兄妹聽見後沒有多說什麼，確定會接下這份委託，他們會幫忙把所有的事情給處理好，也絕對會讓那些黑道不會再找他們的麻煩。

對於志村家的一切他們沒有多說什麼，銀時知道很多事情他不必去過問，而且已經過世的人也不好去說嘴，自家妹妹對於接下這份委託也沒有太大的意見，自然更不會去問那麼多。

新八很感謝他們接下這份委託，阿妙對於自家弟弟找來的人沒有太大的意見，只要他們可以把事情都處理好，讓自己和新八恢復平靜的生活也是不錯的選擇，至於他們會用什麼手段就不是他們要去過問的。

「你要出手嗎？」回到萬事屋後雪突然問出這句話。

「妳有線索了？」銀時聽見妹妹的問話感到很訝異。

「啊！跟姊姊介紹來的委託人一樣，不過事情比較簡單些，桂哥哥那裡有些事情委託我去查，今天在回來的路上有遇到他。」雪覺得直接去抄了那個黑道的地盤就好。

「假髮那傢伙又委託妳了，真是受不了他，下次遇到他，肯定要他吐出委託費。」銀時憤恨不平的說著。

「嘛…」雪看見銀時憤恨不平的樣子微笑。

「那妳自己看著辦吧！假髮那傢伙會拜託妳，八成是要妳動用妳的人脈關係，肯定跟春雨的人有關，最好就別給師父知道。」銀時怎麼會不知道桂到底是什麼樣的想法。

雪當然知道桂的意圖，鳳陽和松陽都是從春雨海賊團出身的人，鳳陽原是春雨海賊團中戰鬥部隊當中的第一師團長，比自家兄長鳳仙的等級還要高，聽說是能力太強而破格提拔，又有一說是鳳陽幹掉前任第一師團長後才登上大位。

不過最後鳳陽選擇和愛人一起離開春雨海賊團，儘管影響力還在，但現再第一師團長早已經不是他，而是換成另外一位，叫做獅嶺的傢伙，而鳳陽所有的人脈都交給雪，讓她可以在春雨海賊團當中遊刃有餘。

松陽是因為自家半身虛的關係而憤而退出春雨海賊團，直接金盆洗手不幹，至於是什麼原因他從未說過，和鳳陽一起帶著女兒來到地球上生活，只是差點因為上任將軍德川定定的關係而死，好在鳳陽出現救了他。

至於鳳陽和松陽他們兩人是怎麼相遇，又為什麼可以擁有孩子這件事他們從未明說，只知道松陽的身體因為龍脈的關係產生一些變化，老化的情形比別人還要慢就是，受到太嚴重的傷害也是會死的。

「陀絡，師父，我要動用人脈找那傢伙。」雪股起很大的勇氣和自家師父鳳陽通電話。

「這是誰的委託？」鳳陽聽見自己最疼愛的孩子要動用人脈有點不是很高興。

「桂哥哥的委託，似乎是因為跟幕府高層的人勾結，販賣毒品轉生鄉的關係才委託的。」雪一點也不想要得罪自家師父。


	4. Chapter 4

「那傢伙是春雨最底層的傢伙，直接幹掉也行，拿到證據後把剩下的事情交給小園去處理，畢竟有些身分是不能曝光。」鳳陽知道雪對這件事感到很為難。

「好…」雪當然會乖乖的聽話。

掛上電話之後雪開始計畫第二天要怎樣抄了那些傢伙，為了自身安全銀時似乎也會跟著自己一起過去，既然要對付幕府的人，那還是由幕府養的狗親自出馬解決才好，畢竟不該曝光的身分就是不能曝光。

銀時當然會和妹妹一起去處理這件事，他也知道自家老師們的顧忌是什麼，有些事情不能說就是不能說，即使是吉田園子嫁給山南敬助後也是一樣，那些秘密他們只能一輩子隱藏著。

第二天銀時查到黑道的聚集地，他們兩人一起抄了黑道，讓全部的人進入監獄當中，園子看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，新八很高興他們幫自己家裡解決這個麻煩的問題。

但因為自己手上的錢不夠給委託費，加上對於銀時的武士道很崇拜，因此決定自我推薦成為萬事屋的員工，銀時和雪對於這件事沒有太大的意見，反正他們也缺人幫忙打雜。

「謝謝你們幫我們解決問題，想請問萬事屋還缺人手嗎？我想要打工。」新八很誠懇的說出這句話。

「好啊！反正我們也缺打雜的人手。」銀時很高興多了一位幫手。

「明天開始來上班。」雪緩緩的說出這句話。

「小新，去那裡要好好學習，打工的事情我也會去做。」阿妙拍拍自家弟弟的肩膀。

新八進入萬事屋工作後才發現大多數的委託雪會去處理，銀時處理的是一般日常雞毛蒜皮小事的委託，看這樣的情形似乎是另有原因才會這樣做，偶爾真選組的人也會過來拜訪一下他們。

早在銀時他們來到這個地方的時候，他們就已經和成立不久的真選組的人認識，當他們知道園子嫁入真選組後也沒有特別多說什麼，有時候真選組無法處理的事情也會委託他們去處理。

土方帶著櫻來到萬事屋當中，自己已經好幾天沒有見到銀時，他們兩人到底是什麼時候在一起，連他們兩人都不清楚，反正就是這樣自然而然的在一起，而他們也習慣聚少離多的感覺。

「銀時，我帶小櫻來了，我們家總長夫人說小櫻可以在萬事屋多住幾天。」土方很順理成章的打開萬事屋的大門。

「不好意思，阿銀他剛好不在，請問有什麼事情嗎？」新八沒想到會有人來拜訪。

「咦？好難得爸爸和姑姑不在家的說，那土方爸爸，要等爸爸嗎？」櫻看見這樣的情形問土方。

「只能等了，那傢伙去哪了？」土方轉頭問新八，他想要知道銀時到哪去了。

「阿銀說有件事情要幫忙，接了電話後就匆忙出門了，他有交代說你們會過來。」新八想起來銀時匆忙出門的樣子。

「嗯？姑姑這次不知道接了什麼委託呢！會讓爸爸這樣匆忙的出門。」櫻有些不能理解。

「肯定是需要人手的事情，銀時很快就會回來的。」土方知道小女娃很想念自己的養父。

新八看見這樣的情形馬上招待他們，不解為什麼知道有客人要來銀時還要出門，而且接到電話後又是那樣的匆忙，不知道是發生什麼事情才會讓銀時這樣做，看見這樣的情形新八不免擔心起來。

雖然自己這幾天才來這裡打工，但是銀時和雪對他真的很不錯，簡單的小委託會讓自己去處理，如果有賺到錢的話，一定會讓自己加薪，財務狀況似乎不是銀時在管的，而是銀時的妹妹雪在管。

當銀時回來看見土方和櫻的時候沒有多說什麼，因為園子早已經告訴自己今天會請土方帶櫻過來，自己臨時接到雪的電話而過去幫忙，自然就把所有的事情交給新八去處理。

「啊！爸爸回來了。」櫻看見銀時回來很高興。

「抱歉啊！多串君、小櫻，因為小雪有事情要幫忙處理，回來的時間晚了。」銀時看見他們馬上道歉。

「我們已經習慣了，沒關係的，天然捲。」土方早已經習慣戀人很忙碌。

「今天爸爸遲到了，要請我和土方爸爸吃飯！這樣才算賠罪喔！」櫻牽著他們兩人的手開心的說著。

「好，那等小雪回來，她等一下就回來了。」銀時聽見女兒的要求自然會答應下來。

新八看見這樣的情形沒有打擾他們，同時也慶幸自己來的這幾天早已經把萬事屋的相關人員都記起來了，不然的話自己肯定會因為土方和櫻而感到傷腦筋，不過之後自己遇到更多的人會讓他困擾不已。

銀時和雪的背景不是那樣簡單，他們兩人的人脈多是攘夷人士和春雨海賊團的人，當然還有真選組的人，複雜的人脈幫了他們很多事情，卻多少也帶給他們一些不便，新八以後會慢慢體認到。

土方和銀時見面都會鬥嘴，櫻早已經習慣這樣的情形，乖乖的和新八聊天，雪回家看見這樣的情形也不特別感到意外，只要土方和銀時在一起自然會有這樣的情形，至於他們兩人為什麼會成為情侶，誰都不知道。

「新八，今天就到這，你可以下班了，明天還要麻煩你。」雪看見這樣的情形對新八說。

「好的。」新八起身準備離開。

「明天幫我買草莓牛奶後再來。」銀時絕對會好好的使喚新八。

「阿銀，你這個自己去買，不要老是使喚我！」新八對銀時怒吼。

「幫我買意見一堆，這樣我幹嘛僱用你啊！」銀時抖S的個性馬上顯現出來。

「新八，不用理那傢伙，只是明天早上要麻煩你幫我們做早餐，草莓牛奶我等下去買。」雪看見這樣的情形扔了一本書砸到銀時的臉上。

「不了，還是我去買好了，既然要做早餐的話，我就順便買。」新八有些不好意思的說著。

「不用太寵這傢伙！真是不好意思要麻煩你了。」雪把明天要買東西的錢拿給薪八。

「不會，那我回家了。」新八把錢包收好後離開。

土方看見這樣的情形苦笑，對此只能搖頭，他怎麼會不知道自家戀人的個性，只要有人可以使喚，那傢伙就會盡情的使喚人，櫻開心的抱著雪，她最喜歡的人之一是雪。

這幾天可以和他們住在一起當然很高興，土方把銀時拉起來一起出門吃飯，櫻很開心可以和他們一起出去吃飯，只是不知道土方今天是否會在這裡過夜就是，雪在新八離開之前有告訴新八要煮幾人份的餐點，大概有算到土方一份。

他們來到平常的店家吃飯，土方和銀時的餐點是特製的，看見這樣的情形雪和櫻才不會點他們兩人的餐點，因為一個是美乃滋豬排蓋飯，另外一個是宇治金時蓋飯，用平常話說就是紅豆蓋飯，這兩種她們都不想吃。

誰叫他們兩人的口味這樣獨特，個性又很相像，所以很多人不解為什麼他們兩人可以在一起，有時候卻可以看見他們兩人之間的默契很好，土方和銀時在一起感覺上很互補。

「老闆，老樣子。」銀時看見老闆一定會說這句話。

「老闆，我也老樣子。」土方還是很喜歡吃美乃滋蓋飯。

「好的，阿銀的宇治金時蓋飯、土方先生的美乃滋蓋飯，小雪和小櫻要點什麼呢？」老闆馬上去做土方和銀時的特製蓋飯。

「我要炸蝦蓋飯。」雪告訴老闆說自己想要的飯菜。

「我要豬排蓋飯！」櫻很開心的告訴老闆。

「馬上來！」老闆聽見她們點的餐點馬上開始動手。

他們一家人開心的吃著今天的晚餐，雖然土方和銀時會各自吐槽對方的特製蓋飯，雪和櫻聽見他們兩人互相吐槽的樣子也沒多說什麼，乖乖的吃著自己的餐點，誰叫他們兩人聚在一起總是會互相吐槽對方。

儘管他們兩人總是互相吐槽對方，土方和銀時還是會尊重對方，畢竟他們兩人的個性真的很相像，知道對方的底線在哪裡，自然會避免去踏到對方的底線，類似的背景類似的一切，讓他們知道對方的底線在哪裡。

土方很清楚銀時的背景，早已經見過銀時的兩位老師，知道銀時是大名鼎鼎的攘夷名將『白夜叉』，基本上該知道的事情土方都知道，但是被隱瞞的事情他不是那樣清楚。

就算他們兩人交往到現在，很多事情銀時也不會特別去告訴土方，鳳陽和松陽想要隱瞞的事情銀時不會說，土方也不會刻意去挖掘那些事情，他知道時間到了自家戀人會告訴自己。

然而土方的過去銀時也很清楚，剩下的家人只有大嫂會理會他，因為最疼愛土方的大哥在幾年前因為生病的關係而過世，對此土方感到很傷心，也受到很大的打擊，好在有銀時在身邊，土方才可以很快就振作起來。

但是一個這樣好的人就這樣離開人世，讓人覺得不勝唏噓，對土方來說大哥是他很重要的人，和銀時交往之後有回去老家一次，自然有帶銀時過去，自己能夠找到一個伴侶，大哥和大嫂自然很開心，沒去在意自己的伴侶是同性還是異性。

「小櫻今天很高興。」牽著女兒的手看見她開心的樣子銀時很高興。

「嗯！可以和爸爸、土方爸爸以及姑姑一起出門吃飯真的很幸福！」櫻很喜歡和家人一起出門吃飯。

「覺得很幸福就好。」土方不願意櫻跟自己以及銀時一樣。

「今天土方哥哥要留宿嗎？」雪很乾脆的問出這句話。

土方聽見雪的問題點頭，銀時看見這樣的情形沒有太大的意見，家裡剛好有兩個房間，雪和櫻會一起睡，土方是自己的戀人當然會在自己的房間睡覺，新八明天早上可能為辛苦一點就是。

每次土方帶櫻過來萬事屋一定會在銀時這邊留宿，銀時和雪早已經習慣這樣的情形，戀人之間總是會希望多點相處時間，所以土方會在萬事屋當中留宿不是什麼太過令人驚訝的事情。


End file.
